The majority of people around the globe are now connected online through social networking systems. A networking system may generate and maintain a social graph that comprises a plurality of nodes interconnected by a plurality of edges. Each node represents an object (e.g., place, movie, etc.) in the social networking system. The object may include a user object. Each of the plurality of edges represents a specific kind of connection between two nodes.
This structured data can be useful for rendering a meaningful browser experience for users of the networking system. Developers can publish new content to the social graph to extend structured data and link the objects with edges in the social graph. Users can query and generate graph searches within the structured data.
However, when developers create applications that publish new content to the social graph, machine generated text used to render this structured data in feed stories, search results, and other types of experiences may lead to awkward sentences and experiences.